It's the God in me
by spicygurl
Summary: I swear, Sodapop Curtis is UNBELIEVABLE sometimes! He uses his charm and good looks to get himself out of another speeding ticket. simple one-shot. I felt it had to be published. REVIEW PLEASE! :D Rated T to be safe: language and suggestive humor.


**A/N: I don't know what this is. I just read the part about Soda looking like a movie star and thought about how he might've used his looks to get out of trouble. **

**I LOVE reviews! Hint, hint people!**

**Ponyboy POV**

I sat on the steps in front of the school waiting for either Darry or Sodapop to come and pick me up. I was the only one on campus at this point and I had already been fussed at several times to leave the school property. I simply said I was waiting for my brother to come get me and they left.

I guess I could understand their concern. I mean, what do I, a juvenile looking greaser, sitting in front of the school, after hours and waiting patiently, look like to higher authorities?

Before I could spend another second thinking on the subject, a rusty Ford rounded the corner. Tires screeching as the driver—clearly speeding in a school zone – rounded the corner.

The truck stopped in front of me and the window rolled down to reveal the movie-star looking Sodapop Curtis.

"Hey, Ponyboy!" he called and I stood and walked to the truck.

"You know the speed limit for a school zone is 20, right?" I asked.

"I'm aware of that." He said shifting the gears on the clutch. "I'm also aware that speed limits are just suggestions."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "Yes, they _suggest _you go 20 miles-per-hour in a school zone but you could do 15 or 25 if you feel it's necessary."

"Soda, who told you that? Didn't Dad teach you to drive? I doubt he taught you _that_."

Soda rolled his eyes. "You're such a poor sport, Ponyboy." We pulled onto the main road and Soda pushed the gas.

"Jesus Christ, Soda! Slow down!" He was pushing 60.

"Oh, chill out Ponyboy. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Um, how about the police?" I screamed. As if my shriek had summoned them, a police car tailed us, siren blaring.

Soda cursed and pulled over. "Soda, what do we do?" I hadn't realized I was yelling but I was scared. Darry always told us not to get into police trouble.

Soda raised an eyebrow at me. "Calm down, Pony." He looked in the rear view mirror and smiled. "It's a chick." He quickly fixed his hair and unbuttoned the first two buttons and rolled up the sleeves on his shirt, revealing the well developed muscles.

Before I could ask what he was doing, there was a quick _tap tap_ on the window. "Just be quiet, Pony." He whispered as he rolled down the window to reveal the female officer as Soda had said.

He smiled at her. "Is there a problem, Officer?"

The cop just stared at him, dazzled by his features. "I—I…uh…" she shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. "You realize you were doing 65 in a 45 zone, right?"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Was all he said.

"Um, license and registration please." She asked.

Soda put his hand on the door handle, pushing slightly and looking up at her. "You mind? My wallets in my back pocket."

She stepped back. "Go ahead." Soda got out reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet as promised. Flexing his muscles as he handed her his small identity card. "Registration?" she asked.

Soda smiled and apologized before he turned back into the car reaching across me to the glove compartment. I looked out at the cop and found her staring at Soda's butt.

He got what he needed and pulled out slowly. "Here you go."

She, again, shook her head. "Stay here." She walked back to her patrol car and climbed in. Soda did the same, climbing into the car smiling.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He laughed. "Getting out of a ticket."

"By flirting with the cop? Do you know she's like 30!"

"Ponyboy, what do you do for fun?"

I shrugged. "Why does it matter?" He only laughed.

The officer came back and handed Soda back his stuff. "Here you are. Everything appears to be in order."

Soda sighed and made the hugest puppy-dog eyes I've ever seen. "So, I guess you gotta give me a ticket."

She looked undecided. "Tell you what, I'll let you off the hook this time but don't let me catch you again, you hear me?"

Soda nodded. "Got it! Thank you!" Soda carefully pulled away from the curb and drove on. We sat in silence for a while then I finally decided to speak.

"Soda...what the hell?"

Soda looked at me incredulously for a second then returned his gaze to the road. "What?"

I just shook my head. "You are unbelievable! Did you _really _just do that? Charm your way out of a ticket! How—"

"Ponyboy relax. It's nothing big."

I sighed. "Just—so I'm assuming you've done this before. How many tickets have you gotten this year?"

He shrugged. "Four, I think."

"How many should you have gotten?"

"About sixteen," he guessed.

I just shook my head, too shocked to say anything.

"Oh, come on Ponyboy, it's not like anyone's hurt or anything."

"I guess…" Curse my unwillingness to stay upset with Sodapop Curtis.

"Hey and just think, in two years you could do the same thing."

I blushed and looked at him surprised and he just winked.

**A/N: Review please!**


End file.
